Three Months In Bondage - A Death Note Fan Fiction
by 0rdinarymadness
Summary: Written from the perspective of L, what I imagine to have happened in the three months that the two geniuses were chained together. Story is in progress, please give me feedback. Lots of Yaoi to come, please be prepared.
1. Infernal Chain

Chapter 1. Infernal Chain

L lay awake, the chain attaching him to Light tugged at his wrist as the adolescent tossed and turned in his sleep. It was a night like any other, filled with work and filing that had to be done, but Light had insisted that the two of them retire to bed. Though L initially objected, Light's persistent tugging and complaining had caused the detective to cave.

No matter how hard he tried, L could never seem so sleep- especially in the presence of the main suspect for the Kira case. Light's auburn hair reflected the moonbeams that fell through the window, glistening as the rays lit up the strands on the back of his head. He smelled of soap and spearmint toothpaste. Light was orderly, clean, and put together; he was the perfect suspect.

From observing his behaviors over the past few weeks, L could see that Light chronically repressed his emotions and inner thoughts, innocent as they might be. His dissatisfaction with the lack of justice in the world around him only fueled L's suspicion that the successful adolescent was in fact, the worlds most dangerous killer. _97%..._he thought to himself.

When Light had first been incarcerated, L was in fact 97% positive that Light was somehow Kira, but halfway through his imprisonment, Kira struck again, killing two weeks worth of criminals. This wouldn't have convinced L, nothing of that nature really could have. It was the look in the boys eyes that eventually pushed L to release him. He looked so afraid and sincere, while his eyes had shone nothing but malcontent before he was put behind bars.

L's stomach rumbled. Perhaps eating nothing but sugary carbs wasn't the best dietary plan if he was going to have to sleep every night, or at least pretend to. He felt greasy in contrast to the cleanly boy lying to his right. Light grunted in his sleep and rolled over to face L. His soft breath sent shiver's down L's spine, triggering something within him that he did not understand. L sighed and succumbed to the nagging feeling of exhaustion in the back of his head, drifting to sleep while wondering what Lights breath would taste like.

L rose with the sun, the abrasion of the chain left his wrist raw and swollen while he slept. Light was still asleep. It felt like there was an enormous weight on his chest. How long could this pseudo investigation drag out before the temporary Kira was caught and the true Kira (possibly Light), would regain his power? He knew the investigation was of the utmost importance and that solving this case would give him a profound insight into how Kira kills, but he couldn't help feeling like this Kira was simply a distraction to avert his attention from the original killer.

He knew that all attempts to wake Light this early would be obsolete, the boy loved to sleep. Letting out a long sigh, L lay back and closed his eyes, though he did not sleep. There was a sour taste in his mouth an an uneasiness lingering in his gut. He couldn't allow task force or Light to witness even a shred of weakness in him, lest his reputation as the greatest detective of all time be tainted. He swallowed his spit multiple times, attempting to at least eradicate the flavor from his mouth. Light was facing away from him, clutching a pillow between his legs and another to his torso. L giggled to himself, noticing how vulnerable the narcissistic genius looked in his sleep. A corner of his mouth tugged up to a smirk, Light was no more a man than he. It gave L comfort to know this.

Time dragged on, minutes felt like hours, and hours, like eons, before Light finally awoke at precisely 7am. In his boredom, L had begun balancing loose sugar cubes, lazily dropped onto the floor the previous night, into an endless tower on the side of their bed. The boy yawned and rubbed his amber eyes. L pretended not to notice.

"Good morning Ryuuzaki", Light murmured. L looked down, ignoring the small pile of sugar cubes which had crashed around him when Light spoke.

"Good morning Light".

Light sat up, rubbing the back of his neck with his chained arm. "Did you sleep well?" L asked quietly.

"Yes actually", replied Light with a slight smile, "I told you that actually sleeping would be a good idea."

L rolled his eyes. It was just like Light to gloat in his rightness, even when he wasn't. "I did not sleep", he exhaled. Light cocked his head to the side and brushed off L's comment, as he always did when L would quietly dispute his points. L stood and tugged at the chain. He was so hungry, and the sour taste in his mouth hadn't left since dawn. "Breakfast".

L watched as Light sluggishly stood up, and followed him down the hallway of their flat in the task force building to the kitchen where Watari had left them an assortment of breakfast foods. L caught of glimpse of something red and white, it was his strawberry cake. His mouth watered in anticipation. Light was brewing coffee for the two of them on the other end of the counter. Furrowing his brow L turned to the potential Kira and asked him to move with him to retrieve the cake.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm in the middle of something, can't it wait a minute?"

"No, I am hungry", hissed L.

Light scowled and shook his head. "You know I am so sick of you pulling me around all day like I'm some sort of pet! Watching a suspect does not constitute ownership. At least give me some leeway too."

"Light, even though there is a third Kira now, you and Amane are still my prime suspects, and therefor can not be let out of sight. Since Amane and the second Kira parallel in every way, an overwhelming amount of evidence has been lined up against her. Amane is indisputably the second Kira, and if you observe the dynamic between the two Kiras and the dynamic between the two of you, the behaviors match 96% of the time. By logic, this would make you the more dangerous killer, which would mean that without imprisonment, you require 24 hour observation. There is nothing unfair or illogical about what I am doing. If you recall, you yourself agreed to this when you were released from incarceration after admitting to being Kira. Now, as I asked kindly before, please move with me so I can obtain my breakfast."

Light scowled and sent a cold glare L's way, but complied nonetheless.


	2. Heat

Chapter 2. Heat

The rest of the day progressed as usual, piles of paperwork to be done, and hours of online researching wasted on a case that L had already solved, but lacked proof for. He was in the middle of looking over the payroll deposits of the Yotsuba group when he felt a humid warmth encompass the building.

"It's getting a little hot in here", panted Soichiro, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I think the AC might be broken", chimed in Matsuda.

"Crack a window", mumbled L, his eyes glued to the computer screen. He felt, like with most domestic issues, that if he ignored the problem, it might resolve itself. Unfortunately, the heat in the building not only did not resolve itself, but drastically increased, leaving the task force soaking in their own sweat by the end of the day. L glanced up from his computer, noticing that Light had removed his shirt out of necessity and was applying an ice pack to his forehead while he continued his research. The situation was becoming ridiculous. L turned on his intercom and paged Watari to investigate the situation, he was far to busy to do it himself, nor did he want to drag Light along with him.

Despite the heat, L insisted that the task force continue their research as usual, but allowed them to return home early in the afternoon, while he and Light continued working.

"Light", said L after the last investigator had left, "lets move our research to the basement where it's colder". The boy nodded and grabbed his laptop as the two of them headed downstairs.

There were twenty below ground stories in the building, but L chose to only descend about 5 floors. He had not explored the entirety of the building yet, so he did not know what to expect from the underground levels. In fact, attempting to do research here was a complete shot in the dark.

Light's reaction to the floor, however, was greatly reassuring to L. "This is perfect, Ryuuzaki", he exclaimed. Indeed, the scene they had stepped into was quite wonderful. Watari had really outdone himself this time, thought L.

The long rectangular room was very dim. The only light came from the blue monitors of six large desktop computers, lined up next to each other on a series of desks. There was a coffee machine in the opposite corner of the room, joined by a mini fridge and heaps of snacks. Two large beanbags rested on either side of the snacks and mini fridge. In the middle of the room, there was a large couch which pulled out into a queen sized bed, and a large flat screen television. Everything in the room seemed to be directly tailored to the two adolescents, more so than their original bedroom on the top floor of the building.

The room was nice and cool, there were no windows or clocks, so time would seem endless if they remained in this space. It was perfect for the investigation. L wondered why he had never seen this room before. Perhaps Watari forgot he even furnished the floor? Nonetheless, he couldn't waste any more time in fascination. There was a case to gather proof for.

After copious amounts of research, L concluded that he and Light must have spent at least six or seven hours in the room, because the cool temperature was decreasing at a rapid rate. Light, still without a shirt, began to shiver, but said nothing. L could see goosebumps forming on the young man's smooth skin, and he knew that the two of them should retire upstairs before Light developed pneumonia.

He stood up, tugging lightly at the chain, indication that it was time to move. Light looked up at the L's hunched figure blankly. "I can't read your mind, Ryuuzaki. If you want to go somewhere you should say so."

"Our routine is very simple, it would be a waste of words", said L.

Light frowned. L could see that the day's events were staring to take a toll on the boy; his temper was wearing thinner and thinner the harder he was pushed to comply with L's odd lifestyle. L wondered how much farther he could push Light before he cracked. It might give him some insight into what the boy was like when on the fringes of his sanity. L hypothesized that Light's behaviors would lead him to have a similar mentality to the first Kira, were he pushed to his limits. "Thats it", said Light in a voice so cold it could have frozen over the equator, "I have fucking had it with you. Dragging me around, treating me like shit, talking down to me, refusing to even speak to me because its a 'waste of words' to you apparently. I'm not Kira, and I don't deserve this kind of treatment. Either treat me like a person or"...

"Or what?" L interrupted. Light was seething now, his eyes narrowed and his breathing became heavier. He stood up, grabbed L by the throat and slammed him against the wall. His grip tightened on the detectives neck, pressing on his jugular. _Or he'll kill me, _thought L.


	3. Push Me, Please

Chapter 3. Push Me, Please

Light stood, gripping L by his throat, for a brief moment L could have sworn a flash of red flickered in the boy's eyes. The two remained still, staring into one another's eyes in a moment of violent tension. Light's breathing slowed, and his hand loosened around the detective's fragile neck. L attempted to remain on his feet, but his legs gave out from under him and he crumpled to the ground. He attempted to prop himself up against the wall, but found himself weak from the abrupt lack of oxygen. He rubbed his bruised flesh and looked at the figure standing above him. Lights eyes were filled with tears. _Odd, _thought L, _I expected him to continue..._

_"_I'm so sorry, Ryuuzaki. I don't know what came over me", Light heaved.

"Its quite alright Light. Anyone would lose their temper being paired with me for so long. I'm actually quite surprised this hadn't happened sooner." Said L. Light knelt next to L, alleviating some of the residual tension caused by the chain. L huffed, catching his breath. He was suddenly painfully aware of his own mortality. If the boy were Kira, L was sure to be the first to go as soon as Light caught him in a moment of weakness. This would be however, only when Light remembered his true nature.

"Are you alright?" Light asked the detective, a gentle hand pushing the ebony hair away from L's face.

"I should be alright." L found a curious sense of pleasure from coming into physical contact with the suspect. He didn't want the boy's fingers to stop twisting themselves through his hair, though he knew his childish yearning was incredibly illogical. Once he caught his breath, L once again noticed the immense amount of goosebumps that riddled the boy's skin. "I believe if we remain down here, you will get pneumonia".

"Alright, Ryuuzaki, though I'll admit it's you that I'm more worried about", laughed Light, helping the delicate man onto his feet.

They rode the elevator in silence. The only sound was the quiet jingle of the chain, their chain, in tune with the elevator's movements. It seemed like Watari had fixed the temperature problem. Their room was an ideal 70 degrees Fahrenheit. _Finally back to normal, _thought L, releasing a sigh of relief. He was ready to get back onto his computer and continue researching for any clues that would help him convict the men at Yotsuba, but Light seemed to have other plans.

"We're not going back to research Ryuuzaki! It's one in the morning, and I haven't showered yet. I'm still freezing from downstairs", complained the auburn haired killer.

L sighed. He felt Light had been pushed enough for the day and complied to the boys wishes. He briefly unhooked their chain so they could remove their clothing. Once the two were in nothing but underwear, L hastily re-fastened their cuffs.

The pairs shower routine was the same every time. They would enter the steaming rectangle of a shower back to back, L would turn on the water, not too hot, but warmer than average, and Light would soap up. They took turns bathing in thin stream of warm water, unable to see clearly through the build up of steam in their encapsulating rectangle. Sometimes one would ask the other to scoot over, or to help clean a spot they couldn't reach themselves due to the chain. It was a ritual L dreaded. Something about seeing Light's frame through the fog of the shower made him incredibly uncomfortable. He would feel blood rush to his cheeks and, oddly, to his groin. He did not understand, and protested against it, ordering Light to skip this silly activity whenever necessary.

Tonight, the bathroom seemed more enclosed than usual. L felt claustrophobic, he felt that he urgently needed to get away from the boy, be alone, and process these odd sensations which were slowly engulfing his sanity. He knew however, that were he to leave the suspect alone for even a moment, there was a possibility that Light could act as Kira again, taking advantage of his brief singularity while L lost his mind over something as trivial as a physical sensation.

He gulped as Light removed his underwear, turned away from L in the process. His body was slender but muscular. Were Lights back ended, there were two dimples on either side of his straight spine, and his skin, though flawless, was still covered in those infernal goosebumps. His large shoulder blades jutted out from his flesh; L always felt like wings could have grown from them. Light turned his head over his shoulder and tugged lightly on the chain.

"Come on Ryuuzaki, I know it may be awkward but hygiene is important to me. I never thought I'd tell another man this, but please take off your underwear so I can shower."

L wondered if he made Light uncomfortable too. It seemed one sided as far as he knew. He reluctantly removed the his last physical barrier and joined the young man in the shower.

He laughed to himself. It was ironic how he had planned to push the boy to the fringes of his sanity, when something as trivial as the dimples on Lights back, threw L completely overboard .


	4. Sleep Sickness

Chapter 4. Sleep Sickness

_That night, L slept restlessly. He dreamt that the world around him was bursting into flames. The fiery inferno was punctured by a continuous shrill cackle that sent shivers down L's spine. He must have been dead, there was no way the world could come to this. To his left, stood Watari, L's only comfort. He ran to the paternal figure, but once he got close, he could see the tarred flesh pealing off the old man's face. His suit was fringed, and his white hair was soaked in crimson blood. _

_L tried to scream, but no sound escaped his lips. A hand touched his shoulder, it was gentle, and its spidery fingers caressed the side of his neck. He turned to see Light, a maniacal smile spread itself across his beautiful face. _

_"Have I finally distracted you, Ryuuzaki?" he smirked. L tried to remove Light's hands from his body, but was powerless against the familiar demon. The heat made L's throat sore and his mouth dry; he felt resistance was futile. The boy was clawing figures into L's back, breaking the skin and causing him to bleed out. _

_"Do you want more?" Light whispered into the detective's ear, "How can you possibly win? You're like a child, how pathetic." _

L screamed again, but this time, he succeeded. He jolted up in his bed, his sweat soaked shirt clung to his chest. Light was asleep facing him, but L's scream had woken the adolescent. L was hyperventilating, and close to tears. These feelings and thoughts were so frustrating that they had wiggled their way into his subconscious, poisoning every second of his existence. He was shaking, he couldn't help it. What was coming over him? Was it the stress of the case? Or was it because he could feel Light's shallow breathing near his face when he slept?

The boy sat up and put his arm around L. "Please calm down." Though Light's voice was soft and comforting, L could hear that it yearned to return to sleep. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done. The fragile man could not stop himself from shaking, and began to quietly sob into his hands. Though they were both clothed, L felt more naked than he had ever felt before with Light. Light shifted closer to the detective and returned his slender hands to the tangles in L's hair. In a moment of weakness, L rested his head on Light's shoulder, allowing the boy to stroke his hair.

He had fallen asleep on Light's chest, and when he awoke, he reveled in the peaceful rise and fall of the boy's breathing. L took comfort in the warmth of another human being. Physical contact, he feared, was something he might never be able to guard himself from. He pushed back Light's bangs and gazed upon his sleeping features. The boy was beautiful, he had sharp cheekbones and a strong but thin jaw with a pointed chin. When his eyes were open they were a light amber color, and his long appendages moved gracefully with him, regardless of the physical activity. L couldn't help but hope that the boy wasn't the serial killer he suspected him to be. It would be such a shame. _If light was Kira_, he thought to himself, _then all this beauty would be in vain. _

Even though the detective had hardly slept that night, he found that once the sun had risen, it was impossible for him to fall asleep again. For fear of waking his sleeping suspect, he did not move towards his computer, nor did he attempt to reach for the slice of strawberry cake that Watari had left for him on the coffee table by the couch. He exhaled. His body hurt from the strain of the previous night and he felt weak. He laid back against his pillow, dissipating all physical contact with Light.

Today was saturday, there was no work, and Watari was away. Task force headquarters was completely empty aside from the two of them. L turned away from Light onto his side. He wanted to work more, but he knew Light would want to relax and sleep in.

At around 10am, L decided that it would be okay to wake his counterpart. Light yawned and stretched his arms. "Can't we just sleep?" he said mid yawn. His arms relaxed at his side, and in his tired stupor, he wrapped one of them around L's waist, pulling him close.

_What are you playing at, Light Yagami?_ Thought L to himself. Surely Kira must have been scheming to get close to him, unveil his weaknesses, and find a way to delete him from the face of the planet. His thoughts were clouded with doubt and anxiety, but being close to the boy gave him a rush unlike anything he had ever experienced. He felt blood rush to the familiar places in his body. The places where Lights fingers touched tingled, and sent waves of dopamine through L's brain.

"Are you blushing, Ryuuzaki?" laughed Light peeping over the detective's shoulder, "I was just cold, don't take it so personally."

_Bullshit, _L thought, gritting his teeth. "Light, the temperature in this room is regulated to a perfect 70 degrees," L said calmly. He hated being made a fool of.

Light smirked, " I know", he said, letting go of the detectives body and moving his arm under his pillow.

The boy seemed conflicted about something as well. Perhaps L's confusion wasn't as one sided as he had thought. Bringing it up however, was out of the question. Exploring his immature inclinations with a murder suspect would be extraordinarily inappropriate. Furthermore, the boy's father, head of the task force, might not be pleased either to hear that his teenage son was fraternizing with a 25 year old detective.

L turned to look at Light, who looked just as perplexed as he did. "Whats on your mind?" L asked, his charcoal eyes fixed on the boy's expression.

"It doesn't matter", He smiled, and turned his back to L in a desperate attempt to return to his dreams. Light was putting on a front, like he always did. He never showed weakness, he never showed too much emotion. He always spoke at the appropriate speed and tone, and his expressions were always a pleasant neutral. The only times Light showed authenticity were when L pushed him to violence, and when he was incredibly deprived of sleep. L wished that Light could be authentic for even a moment without such brutal circumstances. Unfortunately, Light was too smart to let his guard down in front of a detective attempting to convict him of serial murder.


	5. Amane

_[Sorry I haven't updated in a while - College is difficult and very time consuming! Anyways, enjoy this super short chapter and don't worry because there's more, much longer ones to come.]_

Chapter 5. Amane

Around noon a shrill noise pierced L's eardrums. He had forgotten that Miss Amane visited her boyfriend, Light, on saturdays. He and Light would have to spend the entire day with her, despite the fact that he had also given Misa a date night with the two of them every wednesday evening. He groaned and turned to see Light, equally disgruntled, laying beside him.

L could hear Misa practically soaring up the stairs and down the hall into their room. "Liiigggghhhhht", she shrieked, bursting through the door, "Did you miss me? Did you? Did you?". Light begrudgingly sat up, yanking the chain that connected him to L, and motioned for him to sit up as well. L watched as Light attempted to quiet the energetic model by reluctantly pressing his lips to hers then gently prying her off.

Upon seeing Light's lips touch the girls, L felt his ears grow hot and his stomach churn. Something about the way Misa was looking at him made L incredibly uncomfortable in a way he had never experienced before. He suddenly felt incredibly hostile towards the harmless blond ogling Light, and wanted her to leave immediately. Was this jealousy? The concept perplexed L; there was no reason for him to feasibly be jealous of Light and his girlfriend. In fact, he thought, it would be beneficial for him to take a back seat and observe the couples interactions. Perhaps he would find a deeper insight into the relationship between the original first and second Kiras. However, despite how hard he convinced himself that observing the couple was imperative, L found himself unable to watch them for too long without feeling the inevitable pang of jealousy again.

L balanced himself on the balls of his feet and buried his face into his knees. Light was indulging Misa's desires for the time being, which meant L would be forced to watch the girl throw herself upon him, kissing his neck and cheeks, and running her tiny fingers through his hair. Even the simple sounds of the two coming into contact made L feel physically ill. The shifting of body weight in the sheets was enough for L to infer that Light was now holding the girl. L took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He couldn't blindfold himself to potential evidence because he felt uncomfortable watching two people show each other affection.

Bracing himself for the worst, L lifted his head and turned to look at the couple. Much to his surprise, L noticed that Light looked just as unhappy as he in the situation. Light's arms were wrapped around Misa's tiny waist as she sat in his lap, nuzzling her face into his chest, but he did not look at her. The boy's attention was instead focused on the slender detective huddled on the opposite side of the bed. For a moment their eyes met, and their mutual longing to be alone with one another overwhelmed them.

L was the first to break eye contact. He could no longer look into Light's soft, amber eyes and keep his composure. Since Misa was present, a calm and emotionless front was necessary for L in order to avoid unwanted interactions and questions from her. By the time the girl had decided it was time for the trio leave the bed, L was ready for the day to be over before it had even begun.


	6. Envy

Chapter 6. Envy

Misa bobbed her crossed leg up and down as she daintily took a bite of her salad. L could never understand the appeal of healthy eating, it wasn't stimulating at all to eat, and it slowed down his ability to quickly process information, unlike sweets, which had quite the opposite effect. He eyed a piece of strawberry cake that Watari had placed beside her for dessert and quietly licked his lips. He had already finished his cake, but remained hungry and found himself lusting after that which was just out of his reach.

It didn't seem to him that Miss Amane would actually eat her cake, nor that she would want to in the first place. Misa often scolded L about the amount of cake and sweets he ate, claiming they would "make him fat", so he usually refrained from speaking during their meals or asking for more in front of her. Today however, L found that his craving for sugar was unusually difficult to combat with willpower and patience.

L watched as the girl continued to nibble on the assortment of leafy vegetables in front of her. She reminded him of a rabbit, always hopping about and eating greens with no regard for something as soft and sweet as a strawberry cake. He must have been staring at the cake for a while, since the moment he looked up, he saw Light gazing at him with a mixed expression of confusion and amusement. "Ryuuzaki," he laughed, "you've been eyeing Misa's cake for fifteen minutes now, why don't you just ask for it?"

L felt taken aback by the directness of Light's accusation and drew his knees tighter to his chest. "I did not wish to suffer another lecture from Miss Amane about the health risks of eating too much sugar", he muttered. Light chuckled and looked at Misa, who furrowed her brow in frustration. L could tell she didn't enjoy his patronizing remarks about her obsession with being thin.

"You don't have to be so mean! Isn't it bad enough I have to share my Light with you?" She pouted. L sighed and tuned out the remainder of the girls whining. He couldn't believe how easily offended she became when confronted with her own shortcomings, though he supposed perhaps that it couldn't be helped given her explosive behavior and her short temper.

"Helloooo? Are you even listening?" Misa said, waving her hand in front of L's face.

"I was trying not to, but you're making yourself increasingly difficult to ignore", L replied, licking excess frosting off of his hands. Misa, outraged now, bunched her small hand into a fist and punched L in the shoulder. L could tell the punch was meant to hurt, but he felt nothing more painful than what he would have felt accidentally bumping into a wall. Unaffected by her attempt at violence, he reached over and picked up her slice of cake.

L glanced up to look at Light, who had remained silent for the duration of Misa's lecture. The corner of Light's mouth was pulled into a half smile and his arms were relaxed at his side. Light seemed to be more amused with Misa's frustration than L was. The girl looked to him in desperation, but he simply chuckled and continued to eat his lunch. Misa's eyes filled with tears of frustration and she ran out of the room.

"I should probably go after her," sighed Light. L rolled his eyes but nodded and stood up. He didn't understand why Light didn't simply defend Misa when she needed him to. Light's behavior whenever Misa came around was horribly perplexing to L. The adolescent seemed to become crueler when she was around, more manipulative. It was as if a forgotten part of him was stirring inside his chest, waiting to be released again.

Later that evening, crouched on the floor, eyes glued to his computer, L sat away from the couple and tried to forget Misa's presence in his space. Needless to say, he was surprised when she lightly tapped him on the shoulder, breaking his false concentration.

"L, I feel like maybe we've gotten off to a rocky start. I love Light so much, and I just want us to be able to all get along..." She said softly, "Thats why I brought this!", she squealed, pulling a large clear bottle from her bag.

"Miss Amane, I hardly think its appropriate for us to -" L attempted to protest, before Light hastily covered his mouth and drew him aside.

"Ryuuzaki, you know she's going to be here all night, wouldn't it be easier if she were intoxicated and asleep?" Light insisted, hinting towards the bottle. L determined that Light's request was earnest enough and decided after a short amount of deliberation, that it would be safe enough for the three of them to drink.

Misa poured a shot for each of them and clasped her hands together in excitement. "This is going to be so great! Now we can all unwind and really get to know each other!"

L hated the idea of not being in control of himself, but kept his reservations to himself. In a situation such as this one, the benefits of intoxication outweighed the repercussions.

"BOTTOMS UP BITCHES!" Squeaked Misa, gulping down the foul liquid as if it were honey. L and Light looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the girl's example.

Gradually, one drink became two, and two drinks became seven. After a while, L felt his vision blur and his body grow heavy. He had never drank before, and did not know what to anticipate...nor did he fully consider that Misa, unlike he and Light, knew how to hold her liquor. Light, attempting to maintain some degree of control, was swaying from side to side by the couch where L lay. In the distance, L could hear Misa blasting pop music on the radio and could make out her faint figure bouncing up and down to it.

Daylight had long faded and the room was lit only by a dim lamp and the blue light of L's abandoned computer screen. L rolled over onto his back and looked up at the two young suspects. He could feel his handcuff pulling at his wrist as Misa attempted to dance with Light. She tugged at the boys arms and entangled her hands with his, pulling him closer to her, but much to L's delight, the boy's knees gave out from under him and he toppled over to the ground. The abrupt movement yanked the chain and caused L to tumble off of the couch, rolling onto Light.

Misa rushed to the boys' side, and clumsily tried to help L off of her lover. Light was sprawled out on the floor, each limb seemingly facing a different direction. L and Misa drunkenly assessed Lights physical condition. His face was pale and his breath smelled of vodka, but aside from that, the boy was physically fine. Misa dabbed the beads of sweat that were forming on Lights forehead with a sleeve from her shirt, while L watched, trying to make the room stop spinning.

After about an hour or so, Misa decided that her boyfriend would survive through the night and retired to the boy's bed, passing out the instant her head came in contact with the pillow. L watched as her breathing slowed and she began to lightly snore. He could feel his heavy eyelids betraying him, but he would not give in to sleep until his stomach settled. The room was still spinning and his head was pounding. The nausea he experienced earlier in the day had returned, and he was certain that if he fell asleep now, he would choke on it while resting.

"Ryuuzaki..." he heard Light mutter.

"Uuh?" L leaned his head against the side of the couch, hoping that the pressure would help his headache. Light's eyes fluttered open and he slowly propped himself up next to the drunken detective. He positioned himself so that his face perfectly aligned with L's and so there was no more than a few inches of space between them. L felt the heat from Light's breath radiate onto his cheeks every time the adolescent took a breath. In turn, he found himself breathing with the boy, breathing in while Light breathed out, and vice versa. Light leaned forward, his head nodding so that his chin touched his chest. He caught himself and lifted his head again, staring at L.

"Did I ever tell you..." Light began, his words slurring into each other, "did I ever tell you I think you look..." he trailed off, saliva dripping from his bottom lip. L lifted a heavy arm and wiped away the drool from Lights face. His headache seemed to ease when he heard Light's voice, but the room continued to spin. Light slid from the side of the couch and limply fell onto L. L propped the auburn beauty back up again and inched closer to him. Perhaps if they fell asleep holding each other up, neither of them would choke on their own vomit. Finally coming to terms with his exhaustion, L closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Fate

Chapter 7. Fate

L's eyes felt gummy and stuck together. He shut them tight, not allowing any of the sunlight pouring through the window to infiltrate his delicate state of mind. His head was throbbing, and his back ached from sleeping on the floor. Beside him lay an equally hungover Light, rubbing his temples in an attempt to stunt the searing pain of dehydration shooting through his skull.

"What happened?" groaned Light, groggily sitting up, feeling the back of his head. L followed Light's lead, propping himself up as well. He scanned the room for Misa; she was no where to be seen and to L's guilty delight, they were alone.

"We drank with Miss Amane to tolerate her presence", muttered L. Light chuckled and met the detectives eyes. L felt his stomach churn, there was something off about the way Light was looking at him. It made him nervous and ignited a turbulent wave of nausea. L gagged but caught himself. There was nothing in him he could even regurgitate. Light gently placed his hand on L's shoulder and rubbed his back. The affectionate moment caught L off guard, causing him to jump when Light made contact with him.

"Are you alright, Ryuuzaki?" For the first time since L had released him from his imprisonment, Light's face was genuine and concerned for the detective. L's stomach began to settle as the boy's hand delicately made its way up and down his back. He took a deep breath and stared at the ground, pulling his knees to his chest in his familiar fashion.

"I'm alright". The sensation of Light's touch left sparks along L's skin. The longer he allowed the boy to do this, the slower and longer the strokes became. Light traced his fingers along the length of L's back, moving ever lower, leaving goosebumps in their wake. L didn't dare move, lest Light realize how much power he currently had over the detective. Light's hands made their way under L's shirt, tracing the curves of his back and ribs. The physical contact had transcended comfort and felt completely different now. L felt a strange sense of excitement as Light's hands glided along his bare skin. Slowly, he lifted his head and pivoted his body towards Light. The boy's face was closer to his than he expected. L could feel Light's breath on his nose and mouth. He looked into the teenager's gold eyes and found himself captivated. Being with Light, in this way seemed to calm the stormy caverns of L's psyche. L wrestled with the notion that perhaps he should press his lips to Light's. Would he indulge the curious detective, or pry him off like he did to his chore of a girlfriend? If Light were Kira, acting on his inexplicable attraction to the auburn haired youth beside him would indisputably ruin L. Allowing a cold blooded murderer to heat his veins and speed his heart in this way could only lead to his death.

Fortunately for L, Light had already silently chosen their fate. "I don't understand what it is about you, Ryuuzaki", he spoke softly, guiding the shirt off of L's body, "You infuriate me, you're cold, rude, accusatory, and immature. But for some reason I..." He trailed off, noticing how close their faces were. L felt his heart begin to race, what was this sensation? It was the same thing he felt when he and Light showered, but oddly, L did not want to cast the feeling away or repress it as he usually did, rather, he found himself fully embracing this strange desire. Light shifted his gaze to the detective's lips then met his eyes again. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to L's.

The moment their lips met, L felt something stir within him. He felt a chemical charge coaxing him closer to Light. Light's kisses were like atomic bombs; explosive sensations L had never felt before washed over him as he clutched the soft hair on the back of Light's neck and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. Light pushed the detective to the ground, tearing his hand away from his neck, and pinning him to the floor. L knew he was physically stronger than Light, but found himself willingly submitting to the Killer.

Light held both L's wrists captive with his chained hand, while he continued to explore the curves of L's slender figure with his free hand. L felt like his body was on fire. His will to resist his impulses was long gone now, as he continued to kiss Light, gasping for air between each embrace. Noticing how weak L was to his touch, the young murderer smirked and pressed his body closer to the detective's. A wave of hedonistic delight submerged every atom in L's body, as he let out a soft moan against Light's lips.

Light moved his hand towards the button on L's jeans but froze at the sounds of a polite knock at the door. L abruptly sat up as the teenager dismantled him and brushed himself off. L's shirt was dangling on the chain which connected the pair. He clumsily tried to pull it back over his head, but found himself too flustered and became tangled. Light quickly aided him before Watari peeked through the door.

"Hello," Watari said calmly, "The task force has arrived and is ready to begin work whenever you are ready, L".

"Thank you Watari, we'll be down shortly," L replied, attempting appear composed in the face of his long time guardian.

As soon as Watari withdrew and closed the door, the physical tension between the pair became painfully obvious. "We should probably head down", said L, unable to even look at his equally conflicted counterpart.

"Yeah...we should", Light said, embittered by their untimely interruption.


End file.
